


Weight of Gold

by Aurelius au Silva (regionalsky)



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: (and other colors), a prequel, exploring the development of gold, like way way back prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/Aurelius%20au%20Silva
Summary: The Iron Golds, who conquered Earth at the side of Silenius au Lune, were not developed by chance. Over the course of a hundred years, scientists endeavored to create a group of people to shepherd humanity to the stars.Some scientists, like the new Director, think further ahead. What comes once Mars has been settled?And will humans be able to rise to the challenge?





	Weight of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts! It's my fuel!

The mornings were the most beautiful times on Earth. For Gabriel, it was his only reprise from the whirlwind of his life.  
In the ruins of a church, he’d buried what food he could find and tried to tend to his broken ankle. In the early light, the bruising was ghastly, crawling across his swollen skin. Gabriel thought he could see it pulsing as he tried to stretch it.  
Birds outside his window hesitantly chirped in the cool spring morning, back to feed their young. Gabriel peered out the small window, watching the small, featherless birds fight over what little food there was.  
Even before their eyes had opened, they knew hunger. They had been taught pain, competition- the cold truths of life. Gabriel wasn’t far behind. They’d raised him within the walls, a cutthroat wilderness with no understanding of the word “friend”. There were humans that would try to cut the life from your chest, and there were ones who would wait for a more opportune time to slice it from your throat.  
That, and the pain of isolation, were the only lessons to be learned in the Observatory.  
—  
“Subject F1-7091a is alive and in hiding, located at 775 1004 122,” a cool voice read, blue lights flickering across her face. “Enough supplies to last for 3 days, 7 if it can find water.”  
“Nearest subject?” Thin fingers tapped across a glass screen, searching a three-dimensional map for glowing numbers and information.  
“Subject F1-3224b,” she responded, looking back at the tall figure behind her. “Armed with the cache we left for her-“  
“It,” he corrected, placing a hand on the slim shoulder of the woman.  
She nodded, then rubbed her eyes. “Yes. Of course. 3224 is on the move as of 0530.”  
“Does it know where 7091 is?” The man asked, tracing his fingers over the translucent screen. His eyes searched the wall of data, looking for what only he understood.  
“No,” the woman replied, rotating the map in front of her. “But it will soon.”


End file.
